Episode Twenty Nine Travel
This is the seventh episode of the third season and the twenty ninth overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Twenty Eight Next Episode: Episode Thirty Plot Noah rallys Tsu, Elijah, Klara, Leiv, Austin, Phyla to go to Kree and Billy and Teddy also join at the last second and they fly off in an advanced S.H.I.E.L.D Spaceship to Hala. Cassandra, Kate and Maria stay behind in the mansion to look into where Grant could be. The crew arrives at Hala not to long later, and meet up with the queen Ko-Rell, also Noah's mom, and Zak-Dell, Noah's Ex Boyfriend. Plex soon joins them and they are a full crew, here to fight the war. Ko-Rell wishes they would take their efforts to stop this war, not continue it. Find peace somehow, she is not sure what to do. It's explained the rebels and poor are sad they have bad lives, but the planet has very limited resources and not as many planetary friends because they are the Law Enforcement of the Universe, Ko-Rell says she gives tons of her wealth to the needy and even she gave up luxuries in the last few years. They see Zarek for a moment and she introduces him to everyone. Ra-Vem, the rebel leader, meets The royal uncle, Zarek (Ko-Rell's Brother), they kiss and he tells her of the Young Avengers arrival. She mocks the new defenders. She decides to turn it around on them somehow. Noah gets out of the shower, and Zak walks in and sees him naked, the two blush and Zak tells Noah his mom will be giving a speech soon. Cassandra, Maria and Kate have no luck at the Mansion using the technology to find Grant, suddenly, Bruce Banner comes in, with Thomas beside him. Cassandra and Kate are shocked. Bruce and Thomas tell Maria a killer in Tibet named Walter came and killed monks in Cuba, and Africa. Thomas tracked him down but was almost killed by him. Bruce then says he thinks Walter followed them back to America. Ko-Rell gives a speech on her stadium, as she is guarded by Billy, Teddy, Elijah, and Klara, as well as Tsu, Noah, Austin and Plex . Zak, Phyla, Leiv, are in the crowd. Plex offers for Austin to stay and learn the secrets of his people, and to control his ancient and extremely rare power. Cassandra and Bruce stitch up Thomas. Kate and Maria bust out some awesome weapons to fight Walter with. Walter does bust in the doors with his super strength, and attacks. He throws a table at Maria, knocking her down, But Kate tranquilizes him successfully. Ra meets up with Zarek, they also have about 15 rebels with them. Phyla and Zak spots them, and radio to Noah who points out Zarek working with the rebels to his mother. Ko-Rell then tells everyone the rebels, lead by her greedy brother Zarek will do anything to get their hands out your money, money that could go towards actually helping this planet make more ties with the Universe. She proposes her “Universal Peace” campaign, using the Kree Inter-Galatic Police System to make friends with other planets and create a Universal co-operation. She is praised. In the crowd Zarek and Ra get mad. Ra, Zarek and 15 rebel super jump onto Ko-Rell's stadium. Ko-Rell is taken inside by Austin and Plex. Billy, Teddy, Elijah, Klara, Tsu and Noah fight the Rebels. Zak and Phyla super jump onto the stadium and fight to. Billy uses an energy shock to take down Zarek, and Teddy works with Noah and they punch out Zarek. Ra-Vem gets away. The people now see the rebels as dangerous and not worth following. Zarek is taken to jail. Ko-Rell comes back and the people applaud her. Bruce takes Walter into the Vault. Austin stays on Kree Billy, Teddy, Elijah and Klara get on the ship. Noah and Tsu say their goodbyes, Phyla, and Zak go with them to Earth and well. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Noah-Varr Tsu-Zana Maria Hill Austin Garde Ra-Vem Ko-Rell Zak-Dell Thomas Kaplan Leiv Plex Phyla-Vell Bruce Banner Walter Langowski Zarek Category:Season Three Category:Episodes